1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device exploiting a quantum interference effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Channels in existing semiconductor devices such as MOSFET, MESFET and JFET have a simply connected structure from a topological viewpoint. Since such semiconductor devices effect on-off actions by controlling conduction and non-conduction of the channel, they are available only for simple operations.
Recently, various quantum interference devices utilizing an interference effect of electrons have been proposed for realizing more complicated and advanced operations (see, for example, Technical Digest of IEDM 86, pp. 76-79). However, major part of quantum interference devices heretofore proposed uses a channel of a doubly connected structure. Therefore, they do not provide an advanced interference effect, and their interference modes are limited.
In addition, to the best of the knowledge of the present inventors, there has been no indication or suggestion about realization of a quantum interference device using a channel of a high multiplicity not less than three.